Sadomasochistic Tendencies
by Randomonium
Summary: It's Kakashi x Anko and it's called Sadomasochistic Tendencies. What more can I say? It's a pure, shameless lemon. Please read and review!


**Sadomasochistic Tendencies**

The door to the cheap hotel room banged open and the couple entwined against it slammed into it. Still joined at the lips, they started fumbling towards the edge of the door. She cursed softly as the door handle dug into her side. She arched her back to allow them to slip off the door unhindered. With one distracted hand, he slammed the door shut behind them. Void of any support, she stumbled backwards and was rammed into the wall, causing a small catch off breath from her as his lips left hers and attacked her neck.

He pinned her hands to the wall and she dug her fingers into his hands as he ground into her, desperate for contact. He bit down on her curse mark, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut with pleasure even as she gritted her teeth against the pain coursing through her body. They were breathing heavily as he slid his hands down her arms, waist, hips, reaching down to cup her thigh. Her arms fell around his neck, clutching him to her as their lips met again.

His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it upwards. Her hands joined his and they separated as she tugged it over her head, him helping her to divest herself of her shirt. The slightly gritty walls grated against her bare back like fine sandpaper as she buried her hands in his thick silver hair, holding his head to hers. Then her hands ran down the sides of his face and onto the collar of his shirt, sliding down and unbuttoning it furiously. Pushing his shirt off him, she let out a little frustrated moan as her palms came into contact with the black cotton molded to her skin. She growled as she scrabbled for a grip. Losing patience, she molded chakra into her finger and slid it up the shirt and attached mask, cutting it as she went. She lost no time in pushing the offending object off him.

He leant down and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, his hands splayed on the wall behind her. He ran his lips lightly over her jaw and she pushed him backwards. The bed caught him at the back of his legs, causing his knees to buckle and him to sit down on the bed. He pulled himself further onto the bed, his eye not leaving the woman advancing towards him. With a leap she landed on the bed, standing over him.

He looked up at the woman above him, illuminated intermittently and constantly by the flashing coloured lights coming through the window. She settled herself on his groin and pushed him flat on his back. Two snaked appeared as if from nowhere in response to some quick hand signs from her and slithered up the bed, pulling his hands with them and, using themselves as ropes, secured them to the metal bar at the top of the small, single bed. In a swift movement, she withdrew a kunai from the pouch affixed under her customary short skirt, which was now hiked up, allowing him a good view of the fishnet covered legs straddling him.

With one hand on his chest as if she was holding him down, she slowly dragged the tip of the kunai up his torso just to the right of the middle, a thin line of red appearing along the path the weapon had just followed. He automatically tensed from the pain whilst his arousal intensified as the vivid red streak grew thicker.

Laying the kunai aside, she leaned over and traced the line with her tongue, eagerly lapping up the blood. It was a shallow cut, and it seemed that she had taken all the blood it afforded, because not much more appeared. She sat up, and for an instant she was bathed in red light, the darker red liquid dabbled on her lips, and he was filled with a needy desperation.

With a burst of chakra he freed himself from his serpentine bonds and sat up to claim her lips as his own, tasting his blood on her. He ran his open hand up her spine until he reached the material of her bra. He clenched his hand into a fist, snapping the clasp open. Impatiently, he tore the obstacle off her and threw it somewhere. He latched onto her hard nipple, moistening it with his tongue and nipping it while his hand brushed and tugged at her other nipple, teasing it until it couldn't get any harder.

She gave a little whine of protest as he abandoned her nipples but was quickly silenced by his bruising lips. He slid his arm around her and, digging his fingers hard into her ribs, lifted her up slightly, using his other hand to help him maneuver himself onto his knees. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he turned around.

He let her fall onto the bed and she let out a cry at the unexpected shock of pain from landing on the forgotten kunai. He swept his hand underneath her, running his thumb over the new small cut and gripping the kunai by the blade, sweeping it off the bed. He slid his hand up the side of her body, the red streak he left behind evidence of the small nick the kunai had made in his leant down to clean the blood off her, marking her with his mouth as he went. He reached her mouth and the urgency returned.

His hands snapped to her skirt and got it off, quickly followed by her panties as her hands worked on his pants. With overlapping hands working in a frenzy, soon both his and her remaining clothes were removed.

Poising himself at her entrance, he bit down on her curse mark again as he plunged into her, the conflicting sensations drawing a moan out of his partner. He drew himself out and plunged his full length back into her, and she arched her back in ecstasy. Soon he was thrusting into her steadily, their rhythm out of time with the steady thump of the bass beat reverberating through the room, testament to the forgotten party outside.

Again and again he thrust into her, marking her neck and biting her lip. Then he felt her tense around him as she threw back her head with a scream, his name lost in the pumping music. As if she were a trigger, he felt himself coming to his end. A yell ripped from his throat as he lost himself in delirium, everything a blur in that instant.

He fell limp, but managed to prevent himself collapsing on her. With his last strength he rolled next to her and they soothed each other's angry wounds with soft kisses before drifting into a blissful, dreamless slumber.

-END-

**A/N: It's Kakashi and Anko, for any who have not picked it up. Setting: There's a trance party/rave/whatever you want to call it outside and the hotel is for partygoers. This probably took place in the early hours of the morning. Hope you enjoyed what my friend called by best lemon to date (and sent me into shock at the same time) and PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
